


disastrously soft sheets with a side of vampire

by mysoulrunswithwolves



Series: love-bites and legwarmers [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: .05 seconds, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, I'm Sorry, M/M, Polyamory, SO, forgive me for my sins, kenma remains a gem, this goes from zero to smut in like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysoulrunswithwolves/pseuds/mysoulrunswithwolves
Summary: “Hi,” he says somewhat meekly, “you can all call me Suga, everyone does.”Four pairs of eyes size him up at once and he feels like his jeans are too tight. In the blink of an eye, Kuroo is out of his corner and standing in front of Koushi. “Suga would you care to dance?” He asks, not waiting for an answer before he grabs his hand and starts heading for the dance floor. alternatively: who doesn't love to be in the middle of a vampire sandwich?today in love-bites and legwarmers: Sexy!Kuroo, dimly lit nightclubs, and the benefits of being in the middle





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just
> 
> *throws garbage at you*
> 
> I'm sorry

_The Blood Moon_ is one of the best local dance clubs close to campus housing. Like you would expect, it's a club with a very specific _aesthetic_ that it works around. It's a great club if you like places that are dark, predominately red in decor, and full of quiet nooks and crannies where you can talk, or, well, do other things.

Koushi has been to _The Blood Bank_ once a long time ago when he'd first moved to college. It has not changed in the slightest if his memory serves him correctly. It usually does.

Akaashi pulls him quickly towards a booth table in a darker corner of the club, with a good view of the dance floor. It's already mostly full with a very eclectic looking group. He quickly recognizes Bokuto, Akaashi's familiar. He's hard to miss, with his gravity defying hair that has the streaks of white that mark someone as a regular familiar to a vampire. "Hey hey hey!" He says excitedly when he spots Koushi. "Looks like little Suga has come out to play."

"Bo, could you please try to be _less_ of a creep to people you barely know?" Koushi looks at the speaker, a long and lithe man with disastrous black hair and the kind of eyes that mean _trouble_. He can see them shining gold in the dim lighting of the club as he sits in the corner of the booth, his arm casually thrown around the shoulders of the man sitting next to him, who is intently focused on the portable gaming system in his hands. 

He’s appalled at how long it takes him to realize, in the end.

“Kei-chan you’ve been holding out on us. I didn’t realize you had such cute dancer friends~!” Koushi’s attention is pulled from the man with bedroom eyes and sex hair, to another man who also has bedroom eyes and sex hair although in a subtler, less blatant way. “So are you a stripper or—” He cuts off as the man next to him slaps him upside the head.

“You can’t just ask people those kinds of things Shittykawa!”

“RUDE Iwa-chan!” Says subtle sex hair, ruefully rubbing the back of his hair and tousling his brown waves further.

Next to him, Akaashi breathes a long sigh through his nose. “Suga, these are the people I sometimes call my friends, depending on the day and how obnoxious they’re being.” He points around the table. “Of course you’ve already met Bokuto, then you have Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime, and Oikawa Tooru.”

“Come on, Keiji, you know you love us.” Kuroo raises an eyebrow suggestively and licks his lips before dragging his thumb across his bottom lip. “Kenma you up for a dance?” He asks, addressing Kenma, who sits next to him still playing on his handheld, his eyes, however, remain fixed on Koushi.

“No.” Kenma replies curtly, not even looking up from his game.

“My shitty friends, this is Sugawara Koushi.” Akaashi continues, talking over Kuroo and Kenma.

Koushi is at once overwhelmed and shocked. Every single person at this booth is larger than him, with the exception of Akaashi and Kenma. “Hi,” he says somewhat meekly, “you can all call me Suga, everyone does.”

Four pairs of eyes size him up at once and he feels like his jeans are too tight. In the blink of an eye Kuroo is out of his corner and standing in front of Koushi. “Suga would you care to dance?” He asks, not waiting for an answer before he grabs his hand and starts heading for the dance floor.

“Hey not fair Tetsu-chan I wanted to dance with him~!” Oikawa pouts while Iwaizumi glares at him. “What.” He says, noticing Iwaizumi’s glower. “It’s not like you can even dance.”

“That’s fucking _it_.” Iwaizumi spits through slightly longer-than-normal canines. He stands up abruptly, shoves past Oikawa, and drags him from the booth and out onto the dance floor, Oikawa’s stunned expression fading quickly into a smile that stretches slowly across his face.

He doesn’t realize exactly what’s happening until he’s in the middle of the floor, standing in front of Kuroo, who is slowly pulling him closer, Koushi automatically matching the rhythm Kuroo sets with his hips.

Akaashi has walked him directly into another coven of vampires. Except this coven, as far as he can tell, has one familiar for five vampires. Koushi is impressed that Bokuto is still alive honestly. It explains why his hair is so heavily streaked with grey.

It doesn’t fully hit him until he feels Kuroo start to nuzzle along his neck, hands hot and heavy at his hips pulling him closer with every step and sway of their bodies.

He’s appalled at how long it takes him to realize, in the end, that this coven probably needs another familiar. His mind is spinning through the implications of this night, what could happen if he’s not careful. Dimly, he registers the drag of fangs along the column of his neck. He looks across the room over Kuroo’s shoulder, searching for Akaashi. He finally finds him, staring at him until he notices the weight of Koushi’s gaze on him. The moment Akaashi raises his eyes to meet Koushi’s, he feels Kuroo bite into his neck.

He dimly registers the panic that flashes across Akaashi’s features before he surrenders to the bliss of Kuroo’s bite.

 

Ever since he was little, he’s heard the stories of the vampires living among them. How they were a nearly accepted part of society, but rarely ever talked about. His parents often warned him to be careful of the friends that he made, because he often wouldn’t know if they were human or not until it was too late.

And they were right.

By the time Suga realized that playing volleyball could be extremely hazardous to his health, he’d been friends with Daichi and Asahi for almost three years, and by the time he realized that they all wanted to drink his blood, well, what could he do. They were his _friends_.

And that’s how it often is, they make friends with humans, and then it’s a simple thing, to ask for a bit of blood here and there. Especially easy if they can find a partner to be their familiar, then it’s just another layer to an already deep relationship.

Koushi is floating, swaying slightly and so, so warm. It’s a bit of a shock that this doesn’t concern him, because it should, but Kruoo is so warm and solid beneath his slightly numb fingers.

His hands are cold.

Kuroo is gone, pulled away by someone else and Koushi worries, wonders how long it will take before he falls over. His head feels disconnected, floating somewhere above his body. Distantly, as if part of some strange dream, he hears Akaashi, speaking furiously to Kuroo. “He _just_ fed someone this morning Kuroo you need to ask people before you go around biting into their necks like an ass.”

“Then why did you bring him here?” Kuroo hisses back. “You know we’re all starving I thought that was why you brought him.”

Koushi is dimly aware that he isn't on the dance floor anymore. That he's been moved back to the booth in the corner, where everyone else is. In his dreamlike haze he can feel an arm around his waist, supporting him gently.

"I brought him to have a good time, and you're attacking him!" Akaashi says, a bit louder this time.

"Wait, did you say he fed someone this morning?" His eyes struggle to focus on Oikawa through the black spots clouding his vision.

"Yeah, he fed Daichi this morning before our dance class and I had to heal up those marks before class started so that it wasn't any more obvious that he's a familiar."

"Doesn't his coven know how to take care of their familiars?" Even in his state of disassociation, he can tell Iwaizumi is angry about something.

"When was the last time they gave _him_ some blood?" Bokotou asks, finally interjecting into the conversation.

There's a silence that lasts for a few vampire heartbeats, so quite long actually, before Koushi senses several bodies rushing around him.

"Quick, get him into the corner—"

"Ow! Iwa-chan there's no need to push~!"

"Kenma would you be so kind as to move your lazy ass."

"Well there's no need for those kinds of gestures, Kenma, that's just rude."

Koushi realizes that he's sitting, no _lying_ , on the bench of the booth, hidden from view, his head pillowed on a lap. He forces his eyes to open, each eyelid feeling like it's weighted down with bricks, and manages to focus on the dark eyes of Akaashi hovering somewhere above him.

Akaashi glances away. "Who was the last to feed?"

"I fed Oikawa yesterday." Says Bokuto.

"All right, all right" he hears Oikawa mutter, and suddenly Oikawa's head is hovering over his own, blocking out Akaashi. "Suga-chan I need you to listen to me, can you do that?"

Koushi wants to say that he's listening, that he can do that, but nothing seems to be working quite right, and all he manages to do is blink slowly.

Oikawa shrugs. "Okay, good enough. I'm going to kiss you now, and I need you to go with it, don't fight me."

Through the black spots in his vision, Koushi sees Oikawa's fangs drop down, watches as he pierces the tip of his tongue with an incisor until he draws blood. He's so puzzled as to why he would do this that he doesn't realize he's being kissed until he feels the slow drag of Oikawa's tongue across his lips. Are his lips supposed to be numb? His lips part in slow surprise and Oikawa slips his tongue into his mouth, coaxing and teasing with his lips until Koushi begins to kiss back slowly, so tired it's hard to want to do anything but sleep.

The more Oikawa kisses him, the more he begins to register. Oikawa tastes metallic and a little salty. It's an odd taste, one he feels he should know but can't quite manage to place through the fog around his brain.

He swallows.

The world bursts into life. He gasps, shudders, moans as his senses flood back in full force. The music washes through him, swirls around his ribs in long, rhythmic beats of bass. Conversations flood his ears, at once sounding far away and right next to him. He can feel Akaashi's leg beneath his head. The tips of his fingers flood with warmth, and he's able to feel the soft velvet of the cushioned seat he's lying on.

He can feel Oikawa's hands on either side of his head. Can feel his lips, moving in time with the slow pace of Koushi's own, neither pressuring or slowing, just matching.

It's a great kiss.

He craves the salt, aches for more in a way he's never experienced. He glides his tongue across Oikawa's, sucking lightly at first, then harder when he's rewarded with a small flood of metallic salt in his mouth.

Akaashi winds his fingers through his hair, bends down to be heard over the music, "Swallow, Kou."

Koushi swallows for a second time, and this time the result is grounding. He doesn't feel lightheaded for the first time since that morning. He gasps, eyes snapping open as his weariness leaves him completely.

Oikawa pulls away, patting him gently on the cheek and saying "good as new" before backing away.

Koushi sits up, marveling at how his head doesn't spin with dizziness. It’s been _weeks_ since he’s been able to do that. He looks around at the five people staring at him with varying degrees of concern on their faces. "What was that?" He asks, marveling at how awake he feels. "Did I fall asleep? Was that a dream?"

He hears the audible sigh that Akaashi heaves to his left. "No, but you almost passed out."

"Bro," Bokuto says, owlish eyes wide with concern. "How often do your vamps help you replenish after feeding from you?"

"Uh, what's that?" He immediately knows he's said something wrong by the collective groans around the booth.

Iwaizumi buries his face in his hands, "How do they not _know about this_ ," he says, sliding his hands into his short hair and tugging.

"Suga-chan you _poor thing_." Oikawa says off to his right, pulling him against his chest in a tight hug. “I think I’ve mentioned this to Tobio-chan before, though.”

“Kageyama doesn’t feed from me.” Says Koushi, confused as to why it would matter if Kageyama knew about this or not when he’s rarely ever needed blood from Koushi.

"Dude, I thought your coven took better care of you, otherwise I wouldn't have tried to feed from you." Kuroo says, eyes still half-lidded, but with a slightly apologetic look in them.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Koushi asks, tired of feeling like he is the last to know some sort of fundamental secret.

"Every time you feed someone, you need to get a few drops of their blood to kick start your body into replenishing faster." Kenma says from the other side of Akaashi, still involved in his game.

"Otherwise you'll lose too much blood too quickly, and even though we don't need very much at a time, with how slow the human body is at replenishing blood, feeding multiple vampires at a time can take a toll on you really quickly." Akaashi slides an arm around his waist, pulling him away from Oikawa and back against him. Oikawa pouts until Iwaizumi sighs and nudges him with his arm.

"I had no idea." Koushi says, mind reeling with the new information. He guesses that Kageyama wasn't lying when he said kissing made it better. Go figure. He shrugs, brushing all of the new information aside to work through at a later date. When he stands up, Akaashi's coven all dart forward, expecting him to fall or faint. He starts to move out from behind the table, almost making it all the way around Kuroo before an arm snags his, causing him to halt and look back.

"Where on earth are you going?" Akaashi asks in exasperation.

"To dance," he replies, "you coming?"

 

 

This time around, his experience on the dance floor is going much smoother. As he wiggles his way through the dense crowd to a small patch of open floor near the middle he feels his body come alive. He hasn't felt this good in _ages_. It' the kind of difference that only comes when something you've been living with for a long time lifts away and what you're left with is an unburdened mind and a reinvigorated body.

Koushi cuts loose. He surrenders to the beat of the music and lets his body exist and move free from thought. He's both more and less aware, allowing himself to be passed from one set of arms to the next. First it's Oikawa, pulling him in and hugging him to his chest in a song with a slower beat, swaying and spinning with the music. When the song changes he's pulled away from Oikawa and up against the solid chest of Iwaizumi. He's surprisingly relaxed, dancing with an easy, if not somewhat stiff, roll of his hips to the beat. He's able to relax even more with Iwaizumi, laughing at his silly moves and smiling broadly at the way Iwaizumi could so quickly put him at ease. "I'm sorry Oikawa has such a terrible personality." He half yells into Koushi's ear while they're dancing. Koushi laughs as nearby, Oikawa lets out an indignant squawk. Before he can reply, the music changes, the song changing to something slower and more intense, and he is spun away from Iwaizumi and into the arms of Kuroo.

"I think we should start over." Kuroo says, a slow smirk sliding up one side of his face.

Koushi smiles, feels his cheeks flush slightly at the implications of that smirk.

Kuroo runs a knuckle across his cheekbone, "That's a good look for you."

"What?"

Kuroo's eyes dance, eyelids lowering in a way that makes Koushi feel uneasy and excited at the same time. He was right to think Kuroo had bedroom eyes, because if that's not what the look in his eyes is, Koushi doesn't want to know what it is. Dangerous, probably. "Flushed. I wonder what it would be like to have you flushed and sweaty underneath me."

Definitely dangerous.

Koushi doesn't even know how to respond to that, so instead he starts moving against the hard lines of Kuroo's body, boldly holding his gaze and he rolls his hips into Kuroo's, a smirk of his own crossing his face when he sees Kuroo breathe in sharply in surprise. That's all he has time to do, however, before Kuroo slides a hand around his waist and presses into his lower back, moving Koushi along with him in a full body roll that is so many levels of filthy Koushi wants to melt with shame on the spot. Apparently, today is the day when he tries to outdo himself in Public Displays of Embarrassment™ and succeeds. Koushi tries to keep himself somewhat decent, before realizing that the only people that cared about what he was doing with Kuroo is himself, so fuck it why bother.

Which is why he meets the challenge in Kuroo’s eyes and rises to it, spinning until his back is pressed into Kuroo’s chest, slowly raising his arms above his head as he feels Kuroo’s hands rest on his hips and they’re moving together, hips in sync as they sway and move to the sensual beat of the song.

Koushi lowers his arms and runs them along Kuroo's, hesitating for just a second before lacing their fingers together and guiding them lower on his hips. Kuroo digs his fingers into his thighs as Koushi presses his hips back into Kuroo, back arching as he turns it into a body roll. Koushi is burning, craving touch as his head drops back onto Kuroo’s shoulder. His already accelerated breathing hitches when he feels Kuroo’s lips brush lightly against the length of his neck, tongue licking, tasting Koushi's skin. He bites his tongue to suppress a moan as a hot, open-mouthed kiss lands where his jaw and neck meet. He feels the soft scratch of fangs against his throat, but they don't sink in, just graze his skin in a torturous line down his neck.

The song slows for a moment, and Koushi spins in the circle of Kuroo's arms, looking up into the golden eyes that are burning with intensity. He slides his arms up the firm lines of Kuroo's chest, hands reaching up slowly to tangle in the deceptively soft strands of the disaster that Kuroo calls hair. He tugs, pulling Kuroo down so that he can place a kiss to the underside of his jaw. Kuroo _growls_ as Koushi presses several lingering kisses down his neck, letting his normal, human teeth graze over his skin. Kuroo's hands slide up his sides to tangle in his hair. He pulls Koushi's face away from his neck so that he's looking up into golden pools of fire for a brief moment before Kuroo is kissing him deeply. It's the kind of all-consuming, heart-pounding kiss that makes every thought other than _more more more_ fly from his mind with shocking speed. Kuroo slips a leg between Koushi's own pressing into him in a way that leaves very little doubt in Koushi's mind as to what he wants.

Koushi surrenders to the kiss, his every sense filled with the heat and intensity of Kuroo and he knows on an instinctual level, that he isn't going to deny Kuroo a single thing. Never before has he been kissed the way Kuroo is kissing him right now. One of Kuroo's hands finds its way back to Koushi's hip, and he manages to pin Koushi in place as he grinds against him to the beat of the music, still, impossibly, keeping track of their surroundings and the music. Kuroo walks them back, still in time with the music and leading mostly with his hips, and Koushi is _somewhat_ aware, in the back of his mind, that he's being moved somewhere, but he's too busy with the way Kuroo's tongue is sweeping through his mouth to really be bothered. That is, until he feels his back pressed not against a wall, but another body.

It's not the second pair of hands, wrapping around his stomach and roaming across his abdomen that does him in.

Nor is it the hard length he can feel pressing into his ass, though that _definitely_ doesn't help.

No, what does him in are the lips that close around the shell of his ear, and the tongue that trails a line of fire from the tip of his ear to his earlobe, the teeth that nibble there for a moment, before latching onto his neck and sucking gently.

It's almost too much to handle. Between Kuroo's consuming kisses keeping his mouth busy, and whoever is doing _marvelous_ things to his neck, he's starting to overload from the attention. Just as he's starting to get used to the pace and the hands roaming over his body, Kuroo breaks off the kiss and the hands around his stomach spin him around so quickly it takes the world another second to catch up to him. When his eyes refocus, he finds himself trapped in a stare with dark, lined eyes.

"Keiji?" He asks, wanting to be shocked by the discovery, but isn't, not _really._ Not after dance class this morning.

Akaashi presses into him, backs him into the unyielding wall that is Kuroo, before slowly pressing a kiss to the sensitive spot just under his ear. Koushi, out of breath and barely keeping up with the relentless pace of these two vampires, feels his breathing stutter as he lets his head loll back onto Kuroo's shoulder. In retrospect, this wasn't the best idea as it only exposes more of his neck to both Kuroo and Akaashi, and they don't waste a second in each claiming a side to lavish attention on.

"Kou-chan," Akaashi murmurs into his ear, "come back to our place with us."

It's all Koushi can do to mutely nod his head, aware that he hasn't heard a single one of the last several songs that the DJ has played. The only thing this club is doing right now is giving them an unwanted audience. Later, Koushi will feel embarrassed over the display that they must have put on, but he's way too lost in the way Akaashi threads his fingers through his and Kuroo's casual arm around his waist to care.

Akaashi tosses his car keys to Iwaizumi with a "we're gonna walk back, you guys stay as late as you want" as he heads for the door of the club.

 

As it turns out, Akaashi and his coven only live a few blocks away from _The Blood Bag_ , but it still takes them twenty minutes and several hot moments in a couple dark alleys to make the walk home.

Koushi is thoroughly impressed at how Kuroo manages to open the front door of their house while he has both Akaashi and Koushi basically attacking him, but he does, and they all spill into the front room in a mess of limbs.

"No." Says Kenma from where he's curled into a corner of the couch.

"We didn't even say anything." Responds Kuroo. "And how did you get here? Actually, when did you leave the club?"

"I left hours ago. That's not really my scene."

"What time is it?" Koushi asks, not really sure if he remembers what day it is anymore.

"It's just after midnight." Kenma says quickly. "I request that if you're going to have sexy times, Kuroo, that you do it in your room this time."

"Kenma when have I ever--"

"Last week, kitchen table."

Akaashi makes a sound of disgust before dragging Koushi away and down the hall into a bedroom with the biggest, softest looking bed he's ever seen. Akaashi toes the door shut behind them, not caring that Kuroo is still out in the living room talking with Kenma, and instead closing the gap to Koushi's lips in the blink of an eye.

Even though he just kissed Akaashi this morning, he's forgotten how soft his lips are; how easy it is to relax into the kiss, knowing that Akaashi is in control.

He doesn't even realize that Akaashi is undoing the buttons of his shirt until it's being pulled off his shoulders and thrown onto the floor. The moment he feels Akaashi's hands tracing the lines of his abdomen he needs _more_. With slightly shaking hands, he manages to get the buttons undone on Akaashi’s shirt and all but rips it off of him. "By the way," he mutters between kisses, "you look really hot tonight, Keiji."

In reply, Akaashi breaks the kiss to bite the spot under Koushi's ear, and Koushi moans before he can think to do otherwise. Akaashi pulls back, looks Koushi up and down in the dim light streaming in from the window. "You're so _beautiful,_ Kou-chan." He whispers it, almost reverently, and it's in that moment that Koushi knows he's going to give him whatever he wants.

It's not hard, really, to let Akaashi take complete control. He lets himself be backed into the bed, lets Akaashi press him down into the soft sheets that feel like clouds on the bare skin of his back. He lets his hands roam across the planes of Akaashi's back, feeling the hard lines of muscles so similar to his own after years of dance. Akaashi’s hands moved slowly, carefully, wandering down his body at a pace that gave Koushi plenty of time to pull back or stop, but the longer he takes the more Koushi realizes that he doesn’t want it this slow. With a low growl, he wraps his legs around Akaashi’s hips and pulls him down, pressing him close. He works his hands around to the small space between their bodies and starts to unbutton Akaashi’s pants.

Koushi can’t quite pin down the sound that Akaashi makes as he slowly undoes the zipper, his hands brushing lightly against the bulge in the front of his briefs, but it’s somewhere between a growl and a moan. He feels Akaashi’s fangs pinch down on his bottom lip as Koushi slides his hands back around to grab at Akaashi’s ass under his briefs, relishing in the softness of his skin. Akaashi grinds down into Koushi, and the slow roll of his hips against his own rapidly growing erection loosens a moan from the back of his throat that could probably make Kuroo blush. It definitely makes Akaashi lose any patience he has, as he makes quick work of Koushi’s pants. He raises his hips as Akaashi slides his jeans off his legs, throwing them aside as he then peels his own jeans off. He dives back onto Koushi, as if the brief seconds of separation were years taken away, and slides his hands up the arch of his back and into his hair, tugging on the strands and pulling him closer. Koushi rolls with the momentum of the pull, rolling them onto their sides and tangling their legs together.

He feels the weight of another person dip the bed behind him, as Kuroo materializes into the room. He slides his warm arms around Koushi, pulling him flush to his already bare chest. Koushi realizes, in the small part of his brain still capable of though, that this means Kuroo left most of his clothes behind when he materialized into Akaashi’s room. He’ll laugh about the image of Kenma suddenly talking to a pile of clothes later.

Kuroo slowly trails his hands down to the elastic waistband of his boxer briefs, teasing Koushi by dipping a few fingers underneath and tracing small circles in the hollow of his hip. Akaashi’s hands chase after Kuroo’s more boldly as they slowly pull his underwear off.

Koushi stutters a breath as two sets of hands roam over the bare skin of his body. Behind him, he can feel the lazy roll of Kuroo’s hips against his own and the long, hard line of him against Koushi’s inner thigh. In front of him, Akaashi is busy leaving a trail of kisses that started at his neck and have yet to stop in their path down his body. Kuroo’s mouth is fixed on the spot where Koushi’s neck meets his shoulder, sucking and licking at the spot, sure to leave a more permanent mark than a bite.

In a burst of boldness, Koushi slips a hand down the front of Akaashi’s underwear, freeing his erection with one hand and slipping the garment down his hips with the other. Kuroo’s mouth pauses as Akaashi moans into Koushi’s chest, quickly sliding off his own briefs to press into Koushi from behind.

“Kou-chan…” He whines, as Koushi slowly moves his hand in a steady, even pace. Akaashi presses closer, one hand sliding up his chest into his hair to tangle there, the other around him to grab Kuroo, stroking him with the same pace that Koushi has set. Koushi pulls Akaashi to him with his free hand, kissing him deeply through the moan that his other hand is eliciting with its movement.

Just when Koushi finally feels like he has some semblance of control, Kuroo trails a hand up his thigh, squeezes his hip gently, before wrapping a warm hand around his already slick length and Koushi gasps, breaking his kiss with Akaashi and throwing his head back into Kuroo’s shoulder. His hand stutters on Akaashi for a moment, squeezing gently in his shock, which causes Akaashi to moan and shiver, pleasure arching his back and pressing him into Koushi again. He feels Kuroo growl with pleasure as Akaashi picks up his pace on him.

It’s Kuroo who breaks first, shuddering and gasping, before biting down on Koushi’s shoulder with a moan as he rides the waves of pleasure coursing through him, grinding into Koushi through it all. Koushi moves faster now, Kuroo’s bite, paired with the things his hand is doing to him, sending him up to the edge, but unwilling to fall without Akaashi.  

Akaashi tugs on his hair, making his eyes open at the sharp pain. Koushi’s gold rimmed eyes lock onto Akaashi’s warm dark eyes, pupils dilated and dark with desire. “Keiji,” he whispers, stroking from base to tip in one smooth tug, “come for me.” Koushi watches as he tumbles over the edge, feels the sticky warmth of it coating his hand. Akaashi pushes Koushi onto his back, the motion causing Kuroo to dislodge from his shoulder.

“Hey, Akaashi, I was busy over here.” Kuroo quips, his hand somehow still maintaining the agonizing pace that was _almost_ fast enough, around Koushi. Akaashi just rolls his eyes as he hovers halfway over Koushi. His fangs brush slowly, tauntingly down his ear, along his jaw, back across and dragging down his throat. Koushi swears it’s a calculated, timed move, like they planned it. Koushi tumbles over the edge as Kuroo and Akaashi both bite down, on either side of his neck. His back arches off the bed as he moans gibberish, too far gone in the waves of pleasure from his orgasm and the bites to form coherent words. He flops back onto the bed, sweaty and sticky, with two vampires feeding from him. He lets them, for a moment, too spent to move just yet, small aftershocks still shaking his frame.

When he goes to sit up, both Akaashi and Kuroo let out brief moans of protest, before retracting their fangs and letting him up. "I need to shower," he says, looking down at the mess they've made of his body.

"That's a good idea." Says Akaashi, standing up and pulling Koushi off the bed with him. "Let's go." He tows Koushi with him to the bedroom door, pausing for a moment with his hand on the doorknob to look back, "You coming, Kuroo?"

"Nah, I think Kenma needs me." He says, winking and vanishing from the room.

"He was still naked, right?" Koushi asks at the same time Akaashi mutters _unbelievable_ under his breath.

Akaashi shrugs, not worrying about it anymore as he opens the door and quickly pulls him out of the room and across the hall, into the bathroom. He wastes no time in turning on the shower, steam quickly rising as the water warms.

Koushi is still reeling slightly, having a hard time processing everything that just happened in the last hour of his life and struggling to keep his feet under him. The thinking doesn't get any easier when Akaashi presses him under the water, into the shower wall, pinning him there. Koushi's breath takes a second to catch up with the sudden change of position as he's held captive by Akaashi's stare.

"Kou-chan." He says softly, almost tenderly, running his fingers down his cheek and brushing a thumb across his bottom lip. "You're stunning." He says, pressing against him as he kisses him slowly, thoroughly. He spins them until they're standing under the stream of hot water, bodies slipping and sliding together as the water cascades around them.

Akaashi breaks the kiss briefly, fangs snapping out to prick his bottom lip, blood welling in a tiny dot that is so enticing Koushi can't help but kiss it. Recognizing this for what it is, Koushi makes sure to swallow a few times as he kisses and licks at Akaashi's lip, tasting the blood as he pulls in small amounts to swallow. Akaashi seals the small wound with a flick of his tongue across his bottom lip, before diving back in to kiss Koushi again, more deeply this time.

"Keiji," Koushi says, breaking off the kiss. " I came here to shower but I can't do that with you all over me."

"Try." Akaashi replies, not really pausing at all as he moves from Koushi's mouth to his neck.

Figuring that this was as good as he was going to get, Koushi grabs the soap and quickly washes, Akaashi helping here and there to spread suds around. He grabs a shampoo bottle at random and begins to wash his hair, but Akaashi quickly replaces his hands with his own, massaging Koushi's scalp as he works the shampoo through his hair. Koushi moans slightly at how good it feels to have Akaashi's fingers working through his hair and along his scalp.

While he rinses his hair, Akaashi sets to work on his own hair. Once Koushi is suds-free, he presses into Akaashi's back and drags his teeth along the slick skin of his shoulder blade.

"Are you trying to start something with me Koushi?" He asks, turning his head to peer at him over his shoulder.

"Mmmm...not really I guess. Your skin is soft." Koushi feels a laugh rumble through Akaashi's back. He stifles a yawn.

"Okay, time for bed," Akaashi says, rinsing off before turning off the water. He steps out and grabs a clean town from under the sink to throw at Koushi.

He doesn't realize just how tired he is until now, as the effort it takes to towel himself dry becomes impossibly harder with each moment.

Akaashi takes his own towel and ruffles it through Koushi's hair, partially drying it for him. Koushi wraps his own towel around his waist and waits for Akaashi to do the same. Once they're both decent Akaashi leads him back into his room, walking over to his chest of drawers and throwing a clean pair of boxers and a giant, soft sweater at him. Koushi slips into them gratefully, barely managing to make to back to the bed and under the covers before he collapses into a puddle of exhaustion. His hold on consciousness, at this point, is tenuous at best. He feels Akaashi slip under the covers next to him and pull him close until his back is pressed against Akaashi's warm chest, legs tangling together. Akaashi laces his fingers through Koushi's, hands entwined and resting across Koushi's chest. He presses a soft kiss to the back of Akaashi's hand before slipping into the warm silence of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why this happened but it did and here we are I hope it was okay
> 
> next time in love-bites and legwarmers: actual angel Yachi, Angry!Daichi, and the smolest vampire in the au
> 
> As always, you're welcome to come and yell at me on [Tumblr](https://mysoulrunswithwolves.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfstar_soul) I'm always down to talk about literally anything


End file.
